


Cry

by EllaCharmix



Category: Winx Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaCharmix/pseuds/EllaCharmix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Aisha has successfully convinced her friends and everyone in her life that she is really alright after Nabu's tragic death, Aisha finds herself struggling to deal with her depression and all that accompanies it. Semi-inspired by the song 'Cry' by Alexx Cailse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Cry
> 
> Summary: Even though Aisha has successfully convinced her friends and everyone in her life that she is really alright after Nabu's tragic death, Aisha finds herself struggling to deal with her depression and all that accompanies it. Semi-inspired by the song 'Cry' by Alexx Cailse.
> 
> Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. The song, "Cry" is by and belongs to Alexx Calise. I, the author, do not own and or profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views and or options that are featured in this work of fiction. Reviews are warmly welcomed.

Aisha knew her, the rest of the club and the Specialist had always been willing to risk it all for the greater good, but she had never actually thought one of them would ever do so. When the rest of the club and herself had first been briefed on their latest mission to defeat the Wizards of the Black Circle and protect Roxy, Aisha had never foreseen the events spiraling out of control as they had. Yes, they had defeated the Wizards; yes, they had saved the imprisoned Earth fairies, protected Roxy all while aiding her in her newly discovered fairyhood and yes, restored the belief in magic to Earth. But their success had come with a high price tag, one that not a soul should ever had the burden of paying- someone's life.

It was never suppose to end this way- never.

But it had.

Nabu shouldn't have died. He couldn't be gone.

Yet he had and he was that was an unchangeable fact; she herself had sat by his side and watched as the man she adored and cared for more than anyone she had ever known leave her. She had just sat there with him in her arms begging, just begging him to not leave her, to not go. But he was too weak and the final gift of destiny had been snatched and used on a flower; as the small sphere wasn't the only thing that was dropped, no, alongside it was Aisha's heart with a small piece of her attached. The minutes that procided where forever etched into her memory, ones that haunted her every second and within every fiber of her being as she had every detail of her very last moments with him memorized.

It has been weeks since the incident occurred, something about the entire thing still felt unreal yet real to the fairy of waves; or just maybe that was because she didn't want to believe it. During those weeks the fellow members of the club started noticing changes within their Androsain friend. Suddenly their friend once outgoing, adventures and spirited friend became a shell of her old self; she became quiet and reserved, Aisha slowly started to pull away from her close knit supportive group, turning down invitations to head down to the Fruttie Music Bar or go shopping. It wasn't just her social habits that switched drastically; Aisha often found herself lacking any interest in things she deeply enjoyed, she struggled to sleep though the night and often got up at all odd hours of the night unable to gain any rest. Feeling sluggish, weak and helpless soon followed along with her appetite fading to the point she was hardly eating and her clothing was start to appear as if it belonged to another fairy.

But that wasn't the worst part; the worst part was the great pain her depression bestowed upon her. And damn, the pain- oh the pain- that now resided insider her heart hurt like hell.

It can't be real…I must be asleep, having a nightmare. Where the words she told herself after each time she awoke in the middle of the night as her heart start raced at an almost alarmingly quick rate and sweat ran into her eyes. Words she used to try and somehow convince herself all was right and forget that her pain was authentic; but it not under any condition it didn't work. Tears streamed down her face as truth creped in. It was legitimate and she couldn't escape it. Even though Aisha was a Believix fairy, full of power and positive energy, but somehow she felt completely and totally powerless.

It was fifteen minutes past eleven and everyone in the coastal Earth city was sounds asleep in their beds; that is except Aisha who was having yet another sleepless night. From her bed the wave powered princess watched endlessly at the dark and dreary sky. Try and get some rest, you will need it. She told herself as she turned her back to the large window, as she yanked her blanket up around her neck she could hear Bloom and Stella's loud snoring poring through the shared wall. Aisha pushed herself forward in bed to quickly glance at her friend sleeping across the room, surely there was no way Flora could be able to sleep though that. But alas, Flora was fast asleep and dreaming about what Aisha strongly hunched, (not really hunched, more like going off the nature lover's sleep-mutters) Heila. Aisha gave a small grin as Flora flipped on her other side away from the fire-y fairies' snoring. Apparently even in the deepest of slumbers Flora could hear them.

Now with her only source of amusement facing away, Aisha felt restless. As quietly as magically possible she sprang from her bed and darted out of the bedroom attentive of not provoking any noise or movement that help the possibility of wakening her roommate or their beloved pets. Auspicious she had been victorious, after ever so genteelly closing the door behind her, Aisha tip-toed into the living room. As the fairy looked around she watched as the rain just bucketed down and danced across the windows, thunder cracked and lighting strike; all too befitting of the water princess' current mood. Unsure of what to do next Aisha plopped down on the couch; turning on the television probably wasn't the best idea, after all the sound could wake some up, plus there wasn't anything that good on this late at night. Out of the corner of her right eye she spotted her small music player and having no other ideas of what to do, Aisha put her ear buds in and played the first song on the playlist, "Cry". A fitting tune.

As the emotional song played the fairy of waves couldn't help but to connect with the lyrics and their meaning as it hit close to home. "And I don't wanna do anything but cry." Aisha couldn't take listening to the song for one more second, she pulled the small ear pieces out and clasped back onto the couch, she took several deep breaths as her thoughts simmered. I don't think I can go on like this, without Nabu, living in such pain. I just can't keep going on like this, I thought I was strong but I guess I was mistaken. Before I couldn't image my life with a guy like Nabu, and now I can't image my life without him by my side. She turned her head towards the bedroom doors, the girls will be find without me. I know they will. Abruptly the fairy's mind began to race as she gave this new idea some though.

"Aisha? What are you doing up?" yawned Musa as she rubbed her eyes. Aisha physically and mentally froze.

The fairy of waves looked down, "I couldn't sleep." She responded quietly.

"I've noticed," Musa sat down on the opposite side of the large couch. The fairy of music paused for a moment, "Are you okay Aisha, I mean really okay? You haven't been acting like yourself. Everyone is really worried about you."

"No." Aisha completely unaware she was letting her secret out blurted. "No, I'm not fine." Tears escaped from her still puffy eyes, "I don't know if I can honestly go on like this. Without Nabu."

Musa nodded, "I know it must be hard. I remember how hard it was on my dad when my mom died." She reached for her friend's hand, "But you must remember you aren't alone. You have us, the girls, the Specialist, Roxy, Morgana and everyone. You aren't alone, we are all here for you whenever you need us; but Aisha you need to let us know what's going on with you otherwise we can't do anything to help. After all we are the Winx Club and we always stick together."

"Thank you, Musa." The two friends quickly shared a hug and returned back to bed, even though Aisha did feel somewhat better now that she didn't feel nearly as alone, she knew it would be a while until she felt okay.


End file.
